I'm Surrounded By Vampires
by chibi blue mouse
Summary: Two years after the incident with the Volturi, Bella recieves a letter from her cousin down in Texas. Now, she's dragged into the chaos and danger that is Morganville and will have to figure out a way to keep her family safe. B/E C/S E/M
1. Chapter 1: A Letter

**A/N: So . . . I'm using stuff from all four books of Twilight, so if you haven't read them then too bad! Go read them if you don't like spoilers. I've also only read up to the third book (is working on this) in the Morganville Vampires series so other books past that will be disregarded. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!**

Chapter 1: A Letter

Bella Cullen, an eternal eighteen year old, raced her husband as they came back from hunting. He won, of course. As usual. It had been two years since their fiasco with the Volturi and, much to Bella's pleasure, Renesmee was spending more time than ever with her best friend Jacob. As she and Edward entered into their cottage, she noticed something rather . . . unusual. There was a letter on the floor . . . and it was addressed to her.

Edward picked up the letter before Bella could even reach for it. "Bella? Who's Claire Danvers?" he asked with a small frown.

Bella's eyes widened and she took the letter away from Edward as gently as she could so as not to rip it, nor to hurt Edward's feelings . . . "She's my cousin." The brunette vampire answered as she opened the envelope. "I haven't seen her in years . . . not since I was six." She said before looking at the letter and reading it quickly.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Hey coz! It's your little cousin Claire! Guess what? I'm already a Junior in college even though I'm only eighteen (finally). Anyways, I didn't see you at last year's family reunion down here in Texas. Your mom said that you'd gotten married so tell your hubbie hi for me okay Bells? I'm also in a relationship, but I kinda want you to meet Shane, my boyfriend, in person. I feel bad for asking you to come all the way from Forks to Morganville, but hey, I miss you. Also, I want to meet this Edward. See if he's the right guy for my favorite cousin. I have to go now. Oh! Shane, Eve, and Michael (boyfriend, friend, and landlord (also a friend)) all say hi! Hope to see you sometime!_

_Love,_

_Claire Danvers._

Bella frowned as Edward came to her side instantly, reading the letter for himself.

"Bella, do you want to see your cousin again?" he asked and then chuckled. "I'm a bit eager to see what your cousin thinks of me." He said before kissing her cheek.

Bella smiled, never tiring of any act of affection from Edward. "I want to . . . but it's really sunny down in Texas . . ." she said with a small sigh.

Edward smiled. "Well , we'll just have to stay out of the sun . . ." he said, eager to please.

Bella's answer didn't need to be said out loud because she turned right then and there and started a passionate make-out session with her husband.

**A/N: It seemed a lot longer when I wrote it out on paper . . . T-T**


	2. Chapter 2: A Talk With Amelie

**A/N: Wahhhh!!!!! T-T Just because I'm writing this story for my own amusement doesn't mean that I don't want reviews!! Come on people!! Feedback! Feedback! I've already gotten notices that people have been marking this for story alert!! It's not that hard to write a review is it?! Something like "Hey! This is great! I really really liked it! Please update soon . . ." yada yada yada . . . (sighs) Sorry . . . I just completely ranted . . . but I really like reviews . . . they feed my inspiration . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!**

Chapter 2: A Talk With Amelie

Claire rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind her, hearing Eve's door slam at the same time. The two girls rushed up the walkway where the boys, Shane and Michael, were waiting for them.

Though Claire was Protected, she still didn't trust the night streets and her classes had kept her out late. As she passed over the doorway, Claire let out a small sigh of relief. Eve slammed the door closed behind her as she came in before smiling and clapping her hands together before rubbing them in a half-eager, half-sinister way. "Alright then. What's for dinner?" she asked, looking at the two boys. Shane shrugged and Michael looked at Claire with a slightly ashamed, but more expectant look.

Claire sighed. "Alright . . . Just let me put my stuff in my room and I'll fix something." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Shane smiled and then plopped down on the couch to play video games, and Michael gave her a small, thankful smile as well.

Eve just rolled her eyes. "You're way too nice CB." She said, but there was a hint of a laugh embedded in her words.

Out of all four of the residents of the Glass House, only Claire could cook anything good. Shane made an excellent chili . . . but it was about the only thing he _could_ make.

Claire headed up the stairs and went down the hall to her room. But when she opened the door and stepped through, it wasn't her room that she was in, but a study of some sort.

And sitting at a table, looking just as cool as ever, was Amelie.

"Have a seat Claire." She said as she inclined her head towards a chair on the other side of the table. In her hands, held steadily, was an envelope. An _opened_ envelope.

Claire made her way to the table and sat in the chair, setting her things down beside her. "What's that ma'am?" Claire asked politely as she pointed at the envelope.

Amelie smiled. One that almost looked real if it didn't seem so out of place on the vampire ice queen's face. "A letter Claire. It's from your cousin up in Forks." She said as she passed it over to the eighteen year old.

Claire frowned as she took the letter. "You read it." She said, rather unsurprised. After all, in Morganville, everything was monitored.

Amelie nodded. "I did. Isabella informs you that she prefers to be called 'Bella,' and she will be coming for a month long visit. You might want to read it yourself though Claire. It seems that Bella's developed a rather . . . interesting condition." She said, that unnatural smile showing up once more on Amelie's face.

Claire nodded as she slipped the letter into her things. "Thank you for telling me ma'am." She said softly, wondering if she was finished and could leave.

Amelie nodded. "You may go Claire." She said as she gracefully waved a hand over at the door.

Claire nodded and thanked Amelie again before exiting the room, bags in hand. Once she had closed the door, she opened it again and sighed. It was her room being shown through the doorway. She stepped in and dropped her stuff before flopping down on her bed. Her cousin was coming to stay for a month . . . That was a good thing . . . wasn't it?

**A/N: Yay!! This chapter is longer than the last!! Let's hope I keep this up! Reviews will probably help. (happy smile)**


	3. Chapter 3: Housemates

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated (about a week XD) but the only reason I updated so fast last time was because I'd already written the second chapter when I put up the first chapter. So as I was trying to write longer chapters (since I enjoy writing longer chapters and I'm working on my writing skills) I'm also JUST starting to write chapter three. So expect some wait time between chapters from now on okay? And I like the reviews. They're inspiring me a lot. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: Housemates

When Claire came back downstairs, she held the letter from Bella in her hands. This was something that Shane remarkably noticed while he was playing his video game.

"Who's that from?" he asked without looking away from the screen where he was blasting zombies left and right.

Claire looked down at the white, opened envelope in her hands. "My cousin . . . up in Forks. I told you about her remember? Bella Swan?" she said and then in an afterthought amended, "Well, I guess she's Bella Cullen now . . . she's married . . ." she said with a small frown. Bella was only two years onlder than she was . . . and she was married! Claire wondered about the type of guy her cousin had found and if he really was good for her.

"Didja read it yet?" Shane asked before swearing as he nearly got killed by a zombie.

Claire shook her head. "Not yet." She said, turning over the envelope over in her hands.

"Then how do you know it's from her?" Shane asked as he paused his game and looked over at Claire with a grin that sent the blood rushing to Claire's head and caused her stomach to do a few flip-flops.

"It's called a 'return address' dumbass." Eve said with a roll of her eyes as she walked into the room. She smiled at Claire as she slung her arm over the younger girl's shoulder. "So are we gonna read CB's cousin's letter altogether?" she asked, looking at Claire expectantly.

Claire smiled back. "I guess so." She said before ducking out from under Eve's arm. "But first I should probably make dinner." She said with a small chuckle.

Eve's smiled and then went over to the couch, plopping down next to Shane.

Claire caught something about a controller and Eve kicking Shane's butt before she went into the kitchen and found Michael doing the dishes. He seemed to sense her question as he sighed.

"Eve made me . . . since you're making dinner . . ." he explained before smiling a little. "She tried to make Shane do it, but he just wouldn't listen to her." He said, causing Claire to laugh a little.

"That sounds like Shane." She said with a smile on her face. She looked in the fridge and freezer to see what she could put together from what was inside.

She sighed at what she found. She'd have to go shopping again soon. "How does spaghetti and meatballs with gar-" she stopped herself as she remembered that Michael was a vampire and therefore didn't like garlic, or garlic bread as she'd just been about to suggest. It was so easy to forget since he acted so . . . normal.

"Garlic bread?" Michael asked, apparently knowing what she was going to say.

Claire nodded slowly, feeling bad.

Michael sighed. "It sounds good Claire. Just be sure not to give me any of the garlic bread." He said as he smiled reassuringly at her.

Claire smiled back, relieved. She was glad that Michael was so considerate and understanding. Truly, he had to be an angel. Only he was a vampire . . .

She got out a pot and set the letter aside while she put water into it to boil the noodles. That's when Michael saw it. "That's the letter from your cousin then?" he asked, having heard the conversation thanks to his vampiric hearing.

Claire nodded. "Yeah. I haven't read it yet though." She said as she shut off the tap and moved the pot to the stove.

000

_Dear Claire,_

_Congrats on being the genius of the family. I'm very happy for you! I'm glad you have such close friends that you'd mention them in your letter. In other news, Edward and I have decided to take a trip down to visit you and your friends for a month. However there is a slight complication. During my honeymoon with Edward in the tropics, I got very sick. I'm better now, but I'm afraid that I can't go into the sunlight. I'm allergic to it now I'm afraid. So I hope you won't be too disappointed if I don't go out during the day. Edward also won't be going out because he says that if I can't go into the sun, then he won't either. Anyways, I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Bella Cullen_

_P.S. I don't like being called Isabella._

_It's just Bella._

Claire looked up from the letter that she'd just finished reading out loud. Dinner was over and the four friends were sitting at the dining table. Claire sighed as she set the letter down on the hard wood surface.

Shane frowned. "I hope your cousin and her husband know how to ward off vampires . . ." he muttered, breaking the silence that had fallen after Claire had finished reading.

"Shane!" Claire exclaimed, frowning at her currently tactless boyfriend.

Before Shane could open his mouth to defend himself, Michael spoke up with a nod, looking utterly serious. "Shane's right Claire . . . if your cousin is running on a nocturnal schedule . . . then we're in for a lot of trouble . . ."

**A/N: Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!**


End file.
